


Heart of Stone

by quotesandmiracles



Series: october 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/pseuds/quotesandmiracles
Summary: Gareth smiles and dances more.
Series: october 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948888
Kudos: 3





	Heart of Stone

Gareth smiles. It's the closest thing they've got to default expression, to honesty — half-smiles, half-truths.

They aren't very honest, are they? That's not that made their kin famous.

Gareth smiles, and Gareth dances, and their heart  _ almost _ doesn't feel like the stone that it is. They feel like, for just a moment, they are almost human; the feeling is gone in an instant, but the smile stays on their lips.

Their partner doesn't notice anything. Pretty boy, he looks into Gareth's eyes as if they are the most beautiful things he ever saw — and maybe, just maybe, they are. Gareth doesn't know; Gareth pities the boy if that's the case.

Gareth smiles and dances more.

The Stone Court is silent, as always; Gareth feels like their smile can crack under these ceilings if they stay too long.

They smile anyway.

They bow before their Queen and offer a hand to a fairy from a Winter Court — they cannot tell whose hand is colder. The dance is like an equation, cold and calculated, and sometimes they can enjoy it all the same, but today it's just a touch too cold. Stone doesn't forget, doesn't forgive.

Stone knows who doesn't belong to it.

But that's the thing, isn't it? Gareth doesn't belong anywhere.


End file.
